


Why did I sell my soul again?

by hellishwriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishwriting/pseuds/hellishwriting
Summary: A mafia boss sold his soul years prior. It's not that bad of a deal in his eyes. Especially when he starts getting interested in the demon that came with the deal. How will that work out?





	Why did I sell my soul again?

The leather of his chair gave in and Alex sank deeper into it. A whisky bottle in his hand.

The mafia boss was worn out. Today had been nothing but hectic. First, one of his men got killed. Then rumours spread that a spy had infiltrated their organisation. Alex just wanted to get drunk and pass out. But judging by the distinct sound of footsteps that wouldn't happen.

The young man looked up to be greeted by a familiar face. Of course. He should've guessed by the sound of the steps. They sounded like someone walking on fire. A very unmistakable sound.

❝Samael. What brings me the pleasure?❞, he mumbled, rolling his eyes at the other. The man in front of him cackled, Alex turning away.

❛Just wanted to say hello to an old friend. Is that such a crime, Alex?❜, Sam's voice was incredibly deep and smooth, the young man couldn't help but notice the shivers it sent down his spine. 

He sighed, gesturing to a chair. ❝Take a seat, Sam.❞, he said, the words coming out weaker than planned. ❝You and I both know that you only ever visit when you want something from me. Or when I call you, because I want something from you.❞

❛Cynical, aren't we?❜, Samael cooed, obeying him and sitting down. Earning himself a groan from Alex in return.

❝So what is it you want?❞, Alex took a swig from his whisky bottle. He honestly couldn't be bothered to get himself a glass. He exhaled, eyes darting over to Samael who had moved out of his chair and within second was just inches away from Alex' face. ❛I want you. Wanted to see you.❜, Sam whispered, leaning even closer. He couldn't help but tease Alex all the time. He was just so easy to tease.

Meanwhile Alex struggled to look at Sam. There was a hint of blush on his cheeks and he hated that. Samael knew how to push his buttons. And oh how he loved to do that.

But what else should one expect from a demon? Alex knew that Sam wouldn't leave him alone the second he sold his soul.

That was six years ago. He was twenty-three and stupid. Now he was twenty-nine and successful. With the disadvantage of having a personal demon with a tendency to drop in at the worst times.  
But not even his success could stop him from being very stupid sometimes. 

Alex gulped. ❝Whisky, Sam?❞, he asked in hopes of making Samael move away.

❛As if I'd say no.❜, the demon sneered, grabbing the bottle from Alex' hand. His fingers brushing against those of Alex, who could've sworn that his heart stopped for a moment. He reminded himself to breathe once Sam had moved away. Alex couldn't help but admire Samael for a moment.

He was just perfect. His long, dark, curly hair. His strong muscles. Those pink, full lip— Get it together, Alex. 

It wasn't that he liked Samael. No. No way. Not at all. 

He was just— Just envious of him. Alex himself was nothing like him. He was strong, but did not look like it. He looked a bit scrawny, eventhough he wasn't.

❛Do you want to take a picture, baby? Might last longer~❜, Sam teased, ripping Alex out of his thoughts.   
❝Shut up.❞, the blonde muttered, almost starting to pout. Samael just grinned at him. ❛That's no way to talk to a friend now, is it? You should be taught some manners.❜ Alex could feel his heart skip a beat. And another one when Sam moved dangerously close to his face.

❝And you should be taught about personal space.❞, he muttered.

Samael laughed loudly, moving even closer. ❛You say that as if you don't like it. As if I can't see that blush on your cheeks. Or hear your breathing fastening. You like me being close to you, don't you Alex?❜, he grinned. Alex just bit his lip. ❝What are you suggesting?!❞, he asked, sounding rather demanding. 

❛I'm suggesting that you like me, Alex.❜

❝I— What? No, I—❞, he stammered, unable to form coherent sentences. 

Now the problem was that Samael wasn't wrong. It was stupid, but there was just something about him. Alex couldn't put it in words. He just wanted to be with Samael. All the time. 

❛Sh, sh, sh. Don't try to lie to me, honey. I know.❜, Sam grinned. He didn't understand affection, let alone love, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't fond of Alex too. 

❝You're the worst, asshole.❞, Alex mumbled, pulling the bottle away from Samael in order to take a swig himself. The demon was highly amused, settling down on Alex' lap. ❛You're so cute when you're upset, honey.❜, he purred. Alex told him to shut up once more, blushing furiously, but knowing that Samael wouldn't do that.

❝What if someone walks in and sees you?❞, the man asked, pointing at Sam's tail. 

Samael simply shrugged. ❛Could kill them.❜

❝You will not—❞, he was rudely interrupted by Sam. ❛And who would stop me? You?❜ Alex was speechless. Why did he get stuck with this asshole again?

❝Just shut up and drink.❞, he grumbled, crossing his arms. Sam just grinned and did as asked. 

He could spend the entire evening like this. But alas, he felt himself be summoned elsewhere.

❛I have to go, baby. I'll be back.❜, he pressed a teasing kiss to Alex' cheek and disappeared right then and there. Leaving the other man alone and very confused.

❝Why did I sell my soul again?❞, Alex muttered, unable to hide a smile. He did secretly love it when Sam dropped by.


End file.
